The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a dye-attached substrate used in a transfer dyeing process, and a printing device used to manufacture a dye-attached substrate.
In the past, various kinds of technology for dyeing a resin body (such as a plastic lens, for example) have been proposed. For example, with a known vapor phase transfer dyeing method, a sublimable dye that is adhered to a to-be-dyed substrate is heated, and the heated sublimable dye is deposited on a resin body. The to-be-dyed substrate is obtained by printing ink in which sublimable dye is dispersed, onto blank paper by a printer.